


Poker

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Poker, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: A poker night with the boys.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Poker

Bucky sat at the round table, eyeing his opponents before looking down at his cards. Gathered around the table were Tony, Rocket, Thor, Steve, Sam, and Bucky, engrossed in what should have been a friendly game of poker. A few insults later and everyone was still holding their own though the room was growing tenser. 

Bucky tossed a few more chips on the pile before quietly speaking. 

“Raise.” 

Rocket rolled his eyes before tossing in the chips. Thor and Steve folded quickly, not wanting to go against Bucky on a pot this big. 

“This is getting boring,” Rocket complained. “Let’s up the ante. Throw in the arm!” 

“I told you Rocket, not for sale.” 

“I didn’t ask to buy it,” Rocket countered. “I asked you to bet it.” 

“No arms!” Tony interrupted. 

“What the hell would I do with the arm?” Sam grumbled. 

“I can’t believe none of you want the arm! It’s an easy cash grab!” 

Thor shook his head, topping off Bucky’s drink with a little more Asgardian mead before dumping more into his cup. 

“Ah Rabbit,” he marveled. “Never quite satisfied.” 

“Can we get back to the game?!” Tony yelled. “I call.” 

Everyone laid down their hands and groaned when Bucky came out ahead once again. Bucky smiled to himself. If he retained any of his 1940’s skills, it was poker. He was always messing around in pool halls, challenging men to games he knew they would lose to scrape together a little more cash. 

“Another round?” Bucky asked innocently. 

Tony shuffled the deck, never one to run from an honest challenge while Sam and Steve sat the hand out. 

“What about a gun? You’ve got some nice guns around here, throw one of those down,” Rocket suggested. 

“They belong to Natasha,” Bucky said. “Take one and risk your life.” 

Thor laughed loudly at the expression on Rocket’s face, clapping him on the back. 

“Leave it Rabbit and play the game in front of you.” 

The night went on in a similar fashion, chips, and cards flying around until everyone was too drunk to see straight. Even Bucky and Steve had a buzz going thanks to Thor. Everyone called it a night at around the same time, heading to their designated rooms and promptly passing out. 

The next morning, Bucky woke up slowly, not remembering the last time he’d had as much fun as he did the night before. He smiled to himself thinking that maybe things were turning a corner for him. He went to stretch his arms above his head when he noticed something. Or rather a lack of something. Looking over to his left, he saw nothing but empty space where there should have been an arm. He hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, knowing Rocket and Thor were set to leave this morning. 

Steve sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper. 

“Steve!” Bucky shouted as he slid to a halt. “Did Rocket and Thor leave yet?” 

“Just about to I think,” Steve said, not looking up from the paper. “Why?” 

“The damn rodent took my arm!” he shouted, running out the front door, screaming curses as he went. 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He had caught Rocket earlier trying to sneak out of the compound with Bucky’s arm. Steve got it back from Rocket, who denied any involvement in the theft and put it in the hall closet. But Bucky didn’t have to know that quite yet.


End file.
